


Walk a Fragile Line

by lady_ragnell



Series: Prompt Reposts [25]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Past Character Death, Pre-Relationship, Speed Haunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Éponine almost ignores this one out of hand, because they don't exactly seem like R's type. The live one is wearing glasses and carrying paperwork and has the harried kind of expression that Éponine recognizes as unique to the haunted, and the ghost has his arms crossed, assessing Grantaire like they're about to square off.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk a Fragile Line

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr [here](http://theladyragnell.tumblr.com/post/112145026078/e-r-and-eponine-combeferre-i-blame-you-for). The title is from Taylor Swift's "Haunted."

Éponine almost ignores this one out of hand, because they don't exactly seem like R's type. The live one is wearing glasses and carrying paperwork and has the harried kind of expression that Éponine recognizes as unique to the haunted, and the ghost has his arms crossed, assessing Grantaire like they're about to square off.

“I'm Combeferre,” says the live one, who apparently introduces himself to everyone and doesn't just ignore people for the requisite five minutes. The ghosts are the ones who have to get along, after all. “What brings you to speed haunting?”

Grantaire and—she checks her sheet—Enjolras have gone into that silent ghost-speak that living people can't hear, Grantaire grinning and Enjolras already getting pissed off, so she sighs and turns to him. “Him. What else?”

“Ask a stupid question,” he says, and she likes him better for that. “Enjolras was my best friend when he was alive. He's only been a ghost for a few years, but he says ...” His voice wobbles a little. She can't imagine being haunted by someone she knew when they had a pulse. “He doesn't want to cause trouble for anyone else after I'm gone, so he wants to find someone to move on with early.”

“I'm Grantaire's fourth. He's been with me since I was six and moved into the house he was stuck in.” She glances to the side. Enjolras still looks like he wants to explode, and Grantaire has moved from his obnoxious pulling-shit grin to staring at him in a way she almost recognizes, like he looks at people before he starts cursing and causing trouble because he can't hold paints or a sketchbook anymore. “I'm Éponine.”

“It's a pleasure, Éponine.” Combeferre is throwing sideways looks too, checking on their progress. Éponine seriously doubts that Grantaire wants this one, but they still have almost four minutes on the clock. “Enjolras is a good soul. I've known him since we were both in diapers.”

“A few years is a pretty short haunting for people who were that close in life,” she says, and she knows it's blatant fishing.

Combeferre shrugs. “He showed up with me while they were still trying to keep his body alive in the hospital. He's always been inclined to jump the gun.”

“I know you think you're being funny,” says Enjolras, coming out of his conference with Grantaire, “but you aren't.” The smile twitching at his lips belies that, and it's the first time Éponine has liked any of the ghosts here all night. Most of them are pale shadows tired of being in the world, and Grantaire isn't like that even if he's older even than most ghosts. “You're Éponine? He speaks highly of you.”

“Yes, I'm his favorite, you two should be getting to know each other, not us.” She turns to face Grantaire directly, though. “Doing okay?”

“Wonderful as always,” he says, giving her a reassuring smile. She knows he's doing this a little too much for her, since it started with him saying she didn't get much of a childhood, being haunted (not that she would have had much of a childhood anyway, she always argues), and that she at least deserves to spend most of her twenties without a spectral visitor in tow. “Enjolras was telling me about what he likes to do.”

“Then go back to doing that.” She puts a hand where his arm is for a second, curling it around, and when she lets go he smiles and relaxes, the ghost of the touch lingering for a second, something he can almost feel.

When she looks back at Combeferre, he's already smiling. “Do you think you'll keep working with ghosts, after this? I've been in medical school, but I've been thinking about going back for afterlife mediation when Enjolras moves on. There's a whole world I never knew much about as a child.”

“I know a few people who have worked with ghosts forever, I can put you in touch,” she offers. “My friend Jehan, I met him a few years back in a haunted support group, he works with ghosts who can no longer communicate with the living.”

Combeferre nods a few times, eyes lighting up. “Please do, that would be amazing.”

Grantaire and Enjolras, she notices when she looks again, seem to be making more of an effort now that their haunted are, or at least Enjolras doesn't look pissed off again, and Grantaire is leaning forward, explaining something.

Éponine finds herself surprised when the buzzer goes off, after she's written down Jehan's number for Combeferre and Grantaire and Enjolras have begun another argument.

*

At the end of the night, they get a list of the ghosts who would like to get to know Grantaire better, just as other people get the list Grantaire compiled (there are only three people on it, Éponine knows because she checked their names off, and only one stuck out). You have a match!, the paper proclaims, and Enjolras's name is circled.

Combeferre and Enjolras come up behind them before Éponine can start asking Grantaire if he wants to give it a try or if he wants to come back for another haunt. “If the two of you are interested, it seems like we'll be spending some time together,” says Combeferre.

Later, Éponine will have to ask Grantaire if he's sure, since he and Enjolras didn't actually seem to get along that well, but they both checked off each other's names, so there's something there, and Combeferre looks eager. They can at least give it a try. “Let's exchange contact information, go to a restaurant everyone can enjoy in a few days,” she offers. “Wine and dine and all that.”

“Trade the wine for spirits and you've got me,” says Grantaire, and Combeferre endears himself to Éponine by laughing at the stupid joke. If Enjolras is best friends with someone who can laugh at something like that, they may be okay.


End file.
